Htemanonspeaks
Alright (fu)ckers let me tell you about a really cool gal named htemanonspeaks. She is part of the well known speaks nation and she's like 6 years old sometimes 6000. She deals age altering potions and sometimes other stuff. She's a rad little girl and can (fu)ck your shit up Here is a random assorted list of reasons htemanonspeaks is so damn awesome * She's (fu)cking a d or a bleee I mean look at her. * She can control peoples minds * She befriended an alligator once * Has cool hair * She created the age altering potions * She's got lots of spouses whom she loves very much * Wants to be a fashion designer too * Stole mari's man * onCE fougHT AN EnTIre whOLE BEAR BY HERSELF NOT HALF A BEAR NOT A QUARTER OF A BEAR ONE WHOLE BEAR * SHE ALSO WON THAT FIGHT She's cool Now enough about that shit time to talk about her personal life. Her intense life story that cAN BRING YOU TO TEARS DAMMIT Get ready for the History of Manon Manon was born in an island by the sea, filled with volcanoes and its ♪BEAUTIFUL♪! In the year -1,000,000,000, Manon might not have been born yet. In the year 2005 she was born, and you could see the most amazing girl ever. Then she got older and became leader of the island and now theres lots of ♪TREES♪ (because she planted them)! So now theres Manon and some others on the island and now they’re basically hanging out in between the mountains eating nuts off trees and using the latest technology. Like IPHONES. And DOLLS THAT CONTROL PEOPLE. Ding dong! It’s the outside word! And they have technology from the future. Like really good metal, and CRAZY age altering potions. Now you can make a lot of age altering potions really really quickly. That means if you own the farm, you own a lot of POTIONS, which is something everybody needs to ♪SURVIVE♪. So that makes you queen! potion farming and potion kingdoms spread across the land, all the way to here. The most important kingdoms were here, here, here, here, here, here, and here. But THIS ONE was the most MOST important. Ruled by a “heavenly superperson”, or “emperor” for short. Knock knock, get the door, it’s TIME TO TEST THE POTION! Manon wants everybody to try this hot new potion from paris. “please try this age altering potion” she said. “no” said everybody else. “try itttt” she said. “no” said everybody again, quieter this time. And so the potion was tested, and all the rules had came with it. Then the Manon island government was taken over by another clique, and they made some reforms, like making the government govern more and making the government more like Chat's government, which is a government that governs more. “hi Chat” she said “hi, dipshit” said Chat “can you call me something else other than dipshit?” said Manon “like what?” said Chat “how about ♪DADDY♪?” said Manon. And she stole Chats miraculous and made a miraculous for herself. And then she made a lot of poetry and art, and another miraculous. Then she stopped moving the capital every time the emperor had an age altering mishap and kept it in one place for a while. Right here. And she conquered the north, finally. Get that squared away. A rich hipster named Tikki is bored with modern potions, visits Chat, and learns a better version which is more ♪♪SPIRITUAL♪♪, comes back, reinvents the miraculouses. and causes art and literature to be ♪GREAT♪ for a long time. Then the royal palace turned into such a dream world of art, that they didn’t give a shit about running the country. So if you live outside the palace, how are you supposed to protect your shit from CRIMINALS? ♪♪HIRE AN AKUMA ♪♪. Everyone started hiring akumas. (Correction: rich and important people hired akumas. Poor people who could not afford akumas did not hire akumas.) The akumas became organized and powerful, more powerful than the government. So they made their own military government (here). They let the emperor still be “emperor”, but the HAWKMOTH is actually in control. BREAKING NEWS: MAMA AGRESTE has kinkshamed Chat. “I'VE KINKSHAMED CHAT” said mama. “PLEASE RESPECT ME OR I MIGHT KINKSHAME YOU AS WELL” “okay” said Manon So the Mama came over, ready for war, and almost died in a tornado. But she tried again. And she had a nice time fighting with Manon, but then almost died in a tornado again. Then the emperor overthrows Hawkmoth Then Hawkmoth overthrows him back and moves to Manonsville and makes a new Hawkmoth. And the emperor can still dress like an emperor if he wants, that’s fine. ♪ ♪NOW THERES MORE ART! ♪ ♪ like painting with less colors, collaborative poetry, plays, monkey fun, tea parties, gardening, architecture, flowers. ITS TIME FOR “WHOS GONNA BE THE NEXT HAWKMOTH?”. Usually it’s hawkmoths kid. But the shogun doesn’t have a kid . So he tries to get his brother to quit being a monk and be the next hawkmoth, and he says ok. But then hawkmoth has a kid. So who’s gonna be Hawkmoth? VOTE NOW ON YOUR PHONES! And everyone voted so hard, the palace caught on fire and burned down. Hawkmoth actually didn’t care, he off somewhere doing poetry. Now the whole island broke into pieces. Everyone is fighting with each other for local power, and it’s anybody’s game. Knock knock, it’s chloe. No, she don’t want to take over (yet). They want to sell some shit. Like clocks. And guns. And ♪JESUS!♪. So that’s cool. But everyone’s still fighting with each other for control, now with guns. And wouldn’t it be nice to control the capital? Which, right now, is puppets, with no one controlling them. This clan is ready to make a run for it, but first they have to trample this smaller clan which is in the way. Surprise, the smaller clan wins. And the leader of that clan steals the idea of stealing the capital. So he invades the capital, and it goes very well. He’s about halfway through with conquering Manon Island, but then someone who works for him kills him. And then somebody who works for HIM kills HIM. And that guy finishes conquering Manon island. And then he confiscated everybody’s swords. And made some rules. “and now im gonna kinkshame Alya, and then hopefully Chat” he said, and failed, and also died. But before he died, he told these 5 guys to take care of his 5 year old son until she’s old enough to become ruler of Manon Island. And then the five guys say “yeah right, its not gonna be this kid. Its gonna be one of us since were grownups.” And its probably gonna be Manon, who happens to be way more rich and powerful than the others. A lot of people support her. But a lot of people support not supporting her. So they have a fight and she wins. And starts a new government here, in'' ♪EDO♪''! And she still lets the emperor dress like an emperor and have very nice things. But don’t get confused, this is the real government, and it’s very strict. So strict that it closed the country. No one can leave, and no one can come in. Except for Marienette, if she wants to buy and sell shit. But she has to do it right here. Now that the entire island was not at war with itself, the population increased a lot. Business increased, schools were built, roads were built, everyone learned how to read, books were published. There’s poetry, plays, sexy time, puppet shows created by the puppeteer, and Mari kinks. People started to kinkshame Chloe from receipts they bought from Marienette. We’re talking watersports, vore, petplay, bdsm, Furries, and maybe even Foot fetish. Overtime, the economic and cultural prosperity began to gradually slow do-KNOCK KNOCK. It’s Antibug. With huge boats. With guns. Gunboats. “open. the Island. stop having it be closed.” said Antibug. There’s really nothing Manon can do, so she signs a contract that lets Antibug, Chloe, and Nino visit Manon any time they want. Reflekta and Stormy Weather hated this. “that sucks”she said. “this sucks!!!!” she said. And with almost very little outside help, they kinkshamed Manon and somehow made the emperor the emperor again, and moved him to Edo, which they renamed “eastern capital”. They made a new government that was “a lot more western”. Manon made a new constitution (that was pretty western), and a military (that was pretty western). And do you know what else is western? That’s right, it’s kinkshaming. So who can we Kinkshame? Alya. So they kinkshamed Alya, taking her from her previous kinkshamer (Chat) and went a little bit further. And Nino rushes in out of nowhere and said “stop, no, you can’t kinkshame her. I was gonna build a kinky dungeon through here to try to get some hot kinks.” And Nino builds his railroad, supervised by a shit-ton of akumas. And then when the kinky dungeon was done, they downgraded to a FUCK TON. Did I say downgrade, I meant upgrade. And Manon says “can you maybe chill?”. And Nino says “how about maybe YOU chill?” Manon is kinda scared of Nino. You’ll never guess who is ALSO kinda scared of Nino. Chloe! So Manon and Chloe make an alliance together so they can be “a little less scared of Nino”. Feeling confident, Manon goes to a kinkshaming war against Nino, just for a moment. And then they both get tired and stop. ♪~ITS TIME FOR WORLD WAR 1~♪ The world is about to have a war because it’s the 1900s and age altering potions are getting crazy and all these empires are getting excited to try them out on each other. Meanwhile, Manon has been having fun kinkshaming people and wants MORE…. and the next thing on her list is this part of Chat and lots of miraculouses. All that stuff belongs to Mylene, which just had been kinkshamed by Chloe because Chloe was friends with Sabrina, who is being kinkshamed by Mylene in order to get to Adrien to kick Adriends ass because Adrien is friends with Nino, who was getting ready to kick Lila's ass because Lila was getting ready to kick Rose's ass because someone from Rose's family kinkshamed the leader of Lila land. And Chloe is currently friends with Manon. So you know what that means. Duh,'' ♪~MANON SHOULD TAKE THE MIRACULOUSES~♪'', which she wanted to do anyway. So they called Chloe on the tele to sort of let her know. And then she did it. And they also helped Chloe a little bit here and there with some errands and stuff. Now the war is over and CONGRATULATIONS MANON, you kinkshamed. which means you get to sit at the Kink table with the big dudes, where they decided who gets what. And yes, Manon gets to keep all that shit she stole from Mylene. You also get to join the post-war mega alliance, the ♪~LEAGUE OF KINKS!~♪ whose mission statement is to try not kinkshame the world. Manons kinks is doing just fine, and she kinkshames Chat and the League of kinks is like “no, don’t do that, if youre in the league of kinks youre not supposed to kinkshame the world!” and Manon said “♪~how bout I do anyway?~♪”. And Manon kinkshamed more and more and more and more of Chats kinks, and was planning on kinkshaming the entirety of Paris. (you’ve got mail!) It’s from Mylene! she's trying to kinkshame the world and needs friends. This also got forwarded to Mirielle, and they all decided to be friends since they all had so much in common. ♪~ITS TIME FOR WORLD WAR 2~♪ Mylene is kinkshaming the neighbors, and then they kinkshame the neighbor’s neighbors. And then the neighbor’s neighbor’s neighbors happen to be Chloe and she's like “holy shittt” and Antibug started helping Chloe because they are ♪good friends♪, and started not helping Manon because''♪♪their friends and our friends are not friends. plus shes planning on Kinkshaming the entire world♪♪''. Antibug is also working on a large, very huge Kinkshamer, bigger than any other Kinkshamer, ever. Just in case. But they still haven’t joined the war. War looks bad on TV, and Antibug is really starting to care about their image. But then Manon spits on them and she kinkshames her. And then Mylene, as a symbol of friendship, kinkshames the Antibug also. So the Antibug and Chloe kinkshame, and they help the gang kinkshame Mylene, and they also Kinkshame Manon. And they haven’t tested the kinkshamer yet and are curious to see if it works. So they kinkshame Manon. They actually kinkshamed her twice Antibug made new miraculouses, inspired by Antibugs miraculouses, with just the right ingredients for a ♪♪POST-KINKSHAMING MIRACLE♪♪! And Manon starts making more AGE ALTERING POTIONS, MIND CONTROLLING DOLLS, WANDS, and mirielle balloons as fast as she can, and also better than everybody else. she gets rich, goes wild, and then the miracle wears off. But everything’s still pretty cool I guess ♪BYE♪! Manon was only 6 years old when this happened about 100 years ago. It's made her a stronger person If you actually read the whole thing then bye! Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Humans/Akumatized Humans Category:Akumatized Humans